Palabras innecesarias
by Selenika91
Summary: Porque después de tantos años las palabras no son necesarias, pero, de vez en cuando, es agradable oírlas. ¿Será muy difícil para Ennis del Mar decirlas?


_Bueno, hace un par de días me vi esta preciosa película. Me gustó mucho, sin embargo, me parece que le falta una escena que yo me la imagino así. ¡Me gustaría saber lo que os parece! ¡Espero que os guste! =D_

* * *

**Palabras innecesarias**

Ennis del Mar siempre se había considerado un hombre de pocas palabras. No era de las personas que contaban ingeniosos chistes ni interesantes historias. No hablaba de sus sentimientos que, aunque los tenía, prefería guardar bajo capas de masculinidad. Además, la temprana muerte de sus padres en un trágico accidente de coche le había obligado a madurar demasiado rápido y a ocultar su sufrimiento ya que, como sus hermanos no dudaban en recordarle, las lágrimas no podían alimentarles.

Así creció el joven Ennis sin una familia que le quisiera realmente y que le abandonó en cuanto pudo y sin unos amigos que le apoyaran en los malos momentos. Sin embargo, si de algo se enorgullecía de sí mismo era de que no necesitaba a nadie y podía cuidar de sí mismo. Aunque estaba convencido de eso, creyó que debía casarse, pues estaba mal visto que un hombre no formara una familia.

Cuando conoció a Alma pensó que ella sería una mujer adecuada para él y decidió que contraería matrimonio con ella. Ennis no la amaba; realmente, nunca había amado a nadie y, tal vez, nunca lo hiciera. Pero ella parecía una chica simpática y sería agradable pasar el resto de su vida juntos. Un día le propuso matrimonio y ella aceptó. Se acordó que la fecha de la boda sería en noviembre.

Pero iba a ser un largo verano de espera y necesitaba dinero para poder mantener a la familia que estaba a punto de formar y, tal vez, conseguiría suficiente como para comprar el rancho que siempre había deseado. Había oído de un trabajo que, pese a no estar muy bien pagado, le atrajo enormemente. Aunque no lo quería reconocer, porque pensaba que no era correcto, lo mejor del trabajo era que no tendría que estar junto a su prometida. Podría estar en medio del monte cuidando ovejas y tendría tiempo para sí mismo. Era en Brokeback Mountain.

Y de esta manera le conoció a él. Jack Twist, el puto Jack Twist. Su historia fue extraña y, aunque le daba miedo reconocer lo que sentía porque – según le habían enseñado – no era correcto, cada vez estaba más a gusto junto a ese moreno de ojos azules. Pasaron los días y las semanas y se dio cuenta de que era realmente feliz, como nunca pensó que podría ser; y todo era por él. ¡Qué días tan maravillosos! ¡Qué maravillosas tormentas que hacían que estuvieran aún más juntos para entrar en calor!

Luego vino lo peor, cuando Jack le dijo que habían acabado su trabajo se derrumbó. Ennis contaba con ese último mes para disfrutarlo y, ahora se enteraba, de que no iba a tener más tiempo junto a él. Sintió un dolor tan grande en su interior que sólo podía maldecir la felicidad que había creído tener hasta unas horas antes. Pues no quedó rastro de ella, le había abandonado. Sólo veía desesperación.

No había palabras que bastasen para expresar su dolor y fue por eso por lo que le pegó un puñetazo como despedida. Era demasiado doloroso, no soportaba sentirse tan impotente. Ennis no podía hacer nada por prolongar su tiempo junto a Jack y no encontraba la manera de decirle cuánto le echaría de menos. Además, eso no estaba bien y él se iba a casar en muy poco tiempo, aunque hiciera días que no pensaba en su prometida. Sólo había sitio en su mente y su corazón para esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban.

Las últimas palabras que se dijeron tenían que ver con el arreglo del coche de Jack, nada importante dijeron, nada de cómo se sentían. Y no se volvieron a ver en cuatro años.

Lo que pasó en ese tiempo apenas importaba… Ennis se casó y tuvo dos preciosas hijas a las que quería muchísimo. Sin embargo, mentiría si dijese que las quería más que a nada, pues, incluso con el tiempo que había pasado, no podía dejar de pensar en él. Y finalmente llegó una postal, ¡cuántos pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza en tan pocos segundos! Y el reencuentro… Nunca lo olvidaría. Le había extrañado tantísimo.

Después empezaron sus escapadas. Ya no le importaba el trabajo, ni si su mujer sospechaba,… ¡Apenas pensaba en sus hijas! Sólo vivía por y para él, para los momentos que pasaban juntos. Decían que iban a pescar cuándo la verdad es que ninguno de los dos soportaba pasar tanto rato sin hacer nada, simplemente esperando a que picara el pez. Disfrutaban de esos momentos que tenían para ellos dos, rodeados de salvaje naturaleza que les brindaba su protección ante las acusadoras miradas de sus vecinos.

Ennis vivía sin pensar, intentando que el reloj avanzara más rápido para que se acercara el momento de volver a ver a Jack y sus ojos azules. No podían hacerlo muy a menudo pues no habría forma de evitar las sospechas. Sólo recordaba los momentos junto a él. Lo único que importaba. Y así pasaron los años, viéndose lo máximo que podían pero nunca era suficiente, nunca tenían suficiente tiempo.

En esto estaba pensando el rubio tirado en el duro suelo del lago en el que estaban, metido en la tienda en la que habían compartido tantas buenas noches y mirando al moreno que todavía dormía plácidamente. Tenían sus manos entrelazadas y Ennis, una vez más, creía que moriría de felicidad. ¿Cómo no hacerlo teniendo a Jack a su lado?

Habían llegado el día anterior y tendrían una semana para ellos solos, pero para Ennis tenía un significado especial y triste. No podría verle hasta que llegara noviembre. Odiaba esa situación, pero si no quería perder su trabajo es lo que le tocaba hacer. Tendrían que aguantar, aguantar hasta donde pudieran.

No quería decirle nada a Jack para que no estuviera pensando en lo lento que iban a pasar los meses. Quería que esa semana fuera única y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que decirle lo que sentía, aunque no le iba a resultar nada fácil. A las únicas personas que les había dicho _"te quiero"_ eran a su madre, muchos años atrás, y a sus hijas. Cuando Alma se lo decía a él, Ennis respondía con evasivas pero nunca con esas palabras, después de todo, no quería mentir a su esposa.

En ese momento Jack se despertaba y Ennis le dio los buenos días con una sonrisa y apretando suavemente su mano.

- Maldito seas, Ennis – dijo Jack bostezando-. ¿Tú no duermes?

- ¡Claro que sí! Pero hoy no podía dormir más. Estaba pensando.

- ¿En qué pensabas?

"_En nosotros"_ pensó Ennis, pero no lo dijo. No contestó más que con una sonrisa y Jack se rindió. Nunca conseguiría saber que pasaba por la cabeza del rubio. Se disponía a levantarse cuando Ennis se lo impidió, dejando sólo que se sentara. Siempre con una sonrisa en la cara, empezó a hablar.

- Nos conocemos desde hace casi veinte años y el tiempo parece pasar demasiado rápido. No, calla y escucha – dijo a la vez que le ponía un dedo en los labios de Jack indicándole que no hablara –, ya habrá tiempo para tus palabras. Ahora me toca a mí.

Jack no pudo impedir que se le escapara la risa, después de todo, ¡quién iba a imaginar a Ennis del Mar hablando seriamente!

- Verás, yo… Hay algo que quería decirte… – mientras murmuraba estas palabras no podía evitar mirar fijamente al suelo, ¡nunca había estado tan nervioso en su vida! Sin embargo, Jack, tan seguro como siempre, le levantó suavemente la cara para que le mirara a los ojos. Y ver los ojos de Jack le dio valor y continuó –. Pues eso, ya sabes que las palabras no son lo mío. Y prefiero actuar que explicar. Hay muchas maneras de expresarte lo que te quiero decir sin palabras pero, creo que ya va siendo hora de que te las diga, ¿no?

Esperó a que Jack sonriera, invitándole a seguir. Mirando siempre a sus ojos, Ennis se atrevió a decir las dos palabras que podrían no significar nada, pero que lo eran todo. En esos momentos sintió miedo, alegría, amor, dolor, felicidad,…

- Te quiero – dijo sin ninguna duda. Ahora sólo quedaba saber la respuesta.

- Maldito Ennis – contestó Jack riendo –, ya lo sabía, pero siempre sienta bien que te lo confirmen.

- El puto Jack Twist – dijo Ennis mientras le golpeaba cariñosamente el brazo, después de todo, él sabía lo que sentía su compañero. Igual no era el momento de que él lo dijera en alto todavía.

- ¿Sabes? – preguntó el moreno más serio–. Ya era hora de que tú hicieras algo por tu propia iniciativa con respecto a nosotros.

Y a eso Ennis no podía más que darle la razón, después de todo siempre había sido Jack el primero en mover pieza durante el tiempo que estuvieron en Brokeback Mountain. Incluso después siempre fue él. El primero en volverse a poner en contacto mediante una postal, el que recorría cientos de kilómetros para estar junto a él. Le debía mucho, sin duda. Así que, Ennis simplemente, sonrió para demostrarle que estaba de acuerdo.

Jack cogió la cabeza del rubio con las dos manos, como le gustaba hacer. Así parecía decirle que no le iba a dejar irse, que nunca permitiría que se separaran, aunque no fuera verdad. Le besó suavemente los labios, y le murmuró al oído:

- Yo también te quiero, Ennis del Mar.

Se separaron brevemente, nada más que unos segundos que les parecieron eternos. Se miraron intensamente a los ojos, diciéndose todo lo que querían sin usar palabras y Ennis volvió a buscar los labios de Jack. Dejaron a un lado los besos tiernos y dieron paso a la pasión que se desataba entre ellos siempre que estaban juntos.

El tiempo de las palabras había acabado, ahora tocaba demostrar lo que sentían. Y para eso tendrían todo el silencio que quisieran porque, a veces, las palabras no son necesarias.

* * *

_Bueno, lo dicho, me gustaría saber que os ha parecido. ¡Saludos!_


End file.
